Screaming infidelities
by ykmy
Summary: 8059.Yaoi.LIME.It's Yama's birthday and Gokudera failed to get him a birthday present. Looks like he'll just have to compensate with something else. SEQUEL to "Ice is getting thinner".


**Screaming infidelities**

**Prompt: LJ 8059 challenge: 124**. 69 on mukuro's/chrome's futon (clearly 69 is missing... because my eyes failed to see that until **shaorankun** pointed it out. Stupid vision.)

**Warning(s): **Yaoi-MaleXMale-BoyXBoy-BL/cursing/sad attempt at writing humor/romance/smut/uke-ish Hayato/OOC(?)

**Author's notes: **OMFGSATHS^&*! My first R!!! And it's yaoi, Yay! And, yeah, I consider this as a sequel to my previous 8059 fanfic, **The ice is getting thinner**. But you can read this as a separate piece, no worries.

– Betaread by _**tootalltygerlil**_.

**

For the first time since the Italian met him, Yamamoto was pouting. He had been brooding all morning, since one particular bomb enthusiast decided to give him the silent treatment on the day of his birthday.

No one noticed the subtle hint of sadness within Yamamoto's eyes since he kept that mega-watt grin on his face the entire time everyone greeted him. Well, except for Gokudera and his time-bomb temper that caused the sudden change in Yamamoto's behavior. They had another pointless fight last night. With a threat and vow to cut his hands off so he could never play ball again, the silver-haired male kicked a half naked baseball nut out of his apartment.

He didn't think Yamamoto would take him seriously. But per his demand, Yamamoto made no move to approach him, which pissed the Italian more for some odd reason. This wasn't the first time Gokudera made a ludicrous threat and Yamamoto was never obedient. So what made last night's quarrel so different?

Maybe he went overboard with the cutting off his hands part. Gokudera knew how much Yamamoto valued his health and body as much as any other jock out there. But in the end, he just had to pose that as a threat, which probably wounded Yamamoto in a thousand possible ways.

_Ch, ridiculous. He can't be THAT sensitive._ No matter how much he tried to hide the fact that he felt a little guilty of what he did and upset with the whole 'silent treatment' thing as well, Gokudera couldn't stop staring longingly at the back of Yamamoto's head.

He wanted to wish him a happy birthday but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Worse, he forgot to get him a present. It wasn't as if he did it on purpose… he just didn't know what to get him for his birthday. He refused to get him any kind of baseball equipment since the guy already owned a closet full of it.

_Pathetic._ He thought the word perfectly described him, a man who had no idea what to give his lover for his birthday.

The entire ordeal lasted the whole day, even during lunch. The tension was palpable and as always, Tsuna and Kyoko decided to ignore it.

By the end of the day, Gokudera packed his bag and decided to go home early. But before his foot stepped outside the classroom, Yamamoto reluctantly approached him.

Tsuna watched them briefly before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"Hey, we're going to the onsen to celebrate. Wanna come?" Yamamoto was smiling, but his mouth was twitching.

Gokudera could tell how nervous his lover was… and who wouldn't be? His mood swings were worse than a pregnant woman craving pickles, ice cream and fresh strawberries at three o'clock in the morning, in the dead of winter. It's either he'll explode or calmly give you the stink eye.

Yamamoto felt relief wash over him when Gokudera chose the latter.

In fact, deep inside, the silver-haired bomb specialist was happy that Yamamoto was the one who broke the silence. With a valiant effort, Gokudera wisely refrained from squealing like a little girl and slapping it away.

"Okay," he said before slinging his bag pack over one arm.

"Great!" And with that one simple answer, the mega-watt smile was back. If Gokudera wasn't careful, he would be mirroring that foolish smile… but that would just drain his imaginary cup of manliness so he remained very cautious.

**ooo**

Gokudera hated a _lot _of things. And one of them was a guy named Yamamoto Takeshi, who had a weird sense of celebrating his birthday. Apparently, Yamamoto's dad rented the whole place and everyone was mandated to stay overnight. He couldn't understand the sense of taking public baths when you can have one in your own home, where _privacy_ existed. And who, in their right mind would celebrate their birthday _in_ an onsen??

"Yo," Speak of the devil, Yamamoto was at his side, not too close yet not too far. It seemed he was still testing the waters. They've been together for almost a year and still the nut couldn't differentiate the myriad of emotions Gokudera possessed.

"I hate you." Gokudera hissed, but without conviction, "The Tenth, I understand, but what the fuck are they _all_ doing here??" He glared particularly at Haru's group, which composed of Kyoko, Chrome, Bianchi and the two troublemakers, Ipin and Lambo.

Yamamoto laughed, scratching his cheek lightly, "I wanted to celebrate my birthday with everyone. Is that so wrong?"

Gokudera knew he had no right to get all pissy with the arrangement since it was Yamamoto's birthday. But the inner romantic within him still wished his baseball fool would rather celebrate it with him alone in a romantic candlelight dinner and Rose petals. But _no_… instead he took him to the hot spring with a bunch of obnoxiously loud troublemakers, which will surely be the cause of his headache tonight!

And here he thought, Yamamoto was the romantic one!

Annoyed, Gokudera stomped towards the changing room without a backward glance, unaware of Yamamoto's lingering stare.

**ooo**

"Hey, Haru!" Yamamoto called from their side of the hot spring, "How are you guys doing out there? Are you enjoying yourselves so far?"

Gokudera felt his eyebrow and mouth twitch in irritation, as Yamamoto deliberately destroyed the peace. He was about to tell the idiot to shut his trap when the Tenth started to join the conversation. Now, he _must_ tolerate.

And then as if that wasn't enough, Lambo added to the mayhem and started splashing around. Gokudera's hand itched to drown the stupid cow for good.

"Hai! The water's great! Thank you!" Haru answered through the bamboo fence that separated them, which offered a courteous seclusion at the same time, followed by Kyoko's affirmation as well.

When he thought the conversation was over, Yamamoto opened another topic, which made the whole affair look ridiculous when everyone started talking over the bamboo fence.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto all the more, wanting him to stop talking. Especially to Haru, the girl who's suspiciously shifting her crush from Tsuna to Yamamoto. This irritated the Italian to no end, because he couldn't swallow the fact that he was indeed _jealous_.

Gokudera wanted to punch Yamamoto for everything; for ignoring him, for looking so hot in a towel and for paying much more attention to that loudmouth than him! He'd been sitting half-naked next to the idiot for the past half-an-hour and still Yamamoto wanted to _talk_??

Miffed, the Italian abruptly stood up and left the hot spring, bringing a lot of attention from everyone.

"Gokudera-kun, where are you going?" The Tenth asked him, his voice laced with unmasked concern. He didn't exactly know what was going on between his two best-friends but it seemed their argument was a little too serious this time. Gokudera was shifty and Yamamoto, as Haru would describe it, looked like a kicked puppy.

The Italian pulled on a tight smile, looking directly at Tsuna and nowhere else…including one stunned birthday boy staring at him with his mouth agape. He came up with a dramatic explanation that his skin was starting to prune badly and made a fast exit after that. Why did he have to come up with the lamest excuse that just completely tarnished his reputation, as sickly and nonexistent as it was?

Humiliated, Gokudera donned a light yukata and went to the bedroom with thoughts of sleeping through dinner so nobody would bother him for the rest of the night. He knew all guys would be sharing one room, so Yamamoto wouldn't have the chance to touch him at all tonight… which made him feel even worse.

He barely reached the end of the hallway when Gokudera was suddenly dragged away and into a dark room not too far from where he previously stood.

"What the fu—Yamamoto??"

It was real and no imagination of his, Yamamoto actually stood in front of him, his large hand covering Gokudera's mouth which was about to let out a string of unpleasant euphemisms. "Shh! Not so loud. Ow!" he quickly withdrew his hand when the Italian bit him.

Gokudera was frowning as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and slowly revealed the brute that dragged him. "Why didn't you put some clothes on??" He questioned in outrage and was thankful that the room was dark or Yamamoto could've seen how red his face was. As shameful as it sounded, Yamamoto was pure eye candy in a towel. Gokudera would be pissed at anyone who happened to see _his_ eye candy strutting in the hall like that.

"Ah… haha, wow, I think it slipped my mind." And it was pretty obvious that Yamamato also just noticed his current lack of clothes. "I was worried so I rushed after you."

Gokudera's eyes widened briefly, then his heart started to soar in that familiar feeling of being in love. _CRAP!_

"Hmph, are you done flirting with that bitch, then?" When the Italian was embarrassed, he would use anger as a strange self-defence mechanism. Like now for instance…using it to cover the tell-tale blush on his face. "You got bored so you run to me? Is that it?"

Ever so clueless, Yamamoto blinked naively, "Ha?" But it only took a few seconds for him to recall his small talk with Haru. "Aah, that?" he laughed.

The fucking moron LAUGHED and Gokudera looked ready to punch him in the face.

"Don't 'Aah', me!" Gokudera poked him hard in the chest and pushed Yamamoto out of his personal space. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You're not jealous by any chance now, are you?" He knew he shouldn't be antagonizing the fiery blond. But the thought of Gokudera's possessive streak made him a very, very happy man.

"What? _No_! W-why would I… you! Take me seriously, will you??" It was rare seeing the Italian all flustered and less eloquent. At these rare moments, Yamamoto didn't mind being nagged at… thus, the dreamy smile. Gokudera noticed and it only enflamed his already rising temper. He pushed Yamamoto away and stomped towards the window. As if it wasn't humiliating already, his beloved idiot just had to point _that_ out.

Yamamoto's mouth dropped into a woeful sigh as he approached his lover from behind. Reaching out, he ran his large hands over Gokudera's arms. The Italian visibly shuddered at the contact. "I don't see why you're so bothered by it. We were just talking, like normal friends." He leaned over that exposed smooth, milky skin of Gokudera's neck and started trailing slow, lingering kisses.

Gokudera tried to shrug him off, but the man was much stronger and larger than him. _You can't blame me… you liked women before and I know you still do…_ _how can that assure me that you'll never stray?_ He thought grimly, not liking how pathetic he sounded… even if it was spoken inwardly.

He tried dislodging him again but Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against his bare chest. Gokudera had to bite his lip from making any embarrassing sounds since the baseball nut's mouth was doing wondrous things against his neck. The warmth of his skin seeping through his bareback and he had to grasp onto his lover's arms to support his weakening legs.

"Hayato, I'm sorry. For whatever I did last night… for bringing you to an onsen… for inviting all our friends… for having an innocent conversation with Haru… for—"

Gokudera turned around and sandwiched his lover's face between his hands. "Are you apologizing or being sarcastic?" he inquired waspishly. When Yamamoto smiled, Gokudera sighed, "Stop patronizing me, you idiot." He gave him a light peck on the lips, "I'm…" his eyes lowered gently to the floor. "I'm the one who should apolo—mmpht!" And the next thing he knew, he was being kissed… thoroughly.

Yamamoto knew that the Italian was never good at apologizing. So he took it upon himself to save him from further embarrassment through a heavy make-out session.

He devoured him like a starved man, grabbing his hips, which were only clad in a towel and pressing it against his. In return, Gokudera groaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, running his fingers through that mop of silken raven locks. He meant to push him off, he really did, but the desire to indulge himself with Yamamoto's fascinating mouth won him over.

When Gokudera pulled back for air, Yamamoto found an earlobe, tugging at it lovingly with his teeth as he began rubbing his arousal against the other man.

Gokudera groaned, hardening instantly from friction of their hips. "Why did you interrupt me?" he rasped out breathlessly.

"You don't have to say it," He paused to lave Gokudera's collarbone with attention, "I know."

Gokudera frowned but accepted the answer anyway. He was in no condition for any argument right now. "Oh… ooh… I-I'm sorry I didn't bring you any presents… aah…" He threw his head back, loving the feeling of those lips kissing their way back to his mouth.

Yamamoto smiled inwardly. Having Gokudera in his arms right now… as cheesy as it sounded, was the best gift he received tonight. After their fight last night, he never thought he'd be able to touch or kiss him on his birthday. Ironically, he had gotten much, much more.

In the midst of hazy passion, Gokudera's world spun as Yamamoto brought them to the nearest futon. Hands and lips explored its newfound territory. The Italian's usual antagonistic façade crumbling under the sheer bliss. Head rolling to the side, his body arching like a bow as Yamamoto grazed over his chest lightly.

The baseball nut's nimble fingers innocently grazing over each nub of a nipple while his lips hovered slowly down his stomach. Gokudera could feel that familiar ache in the pit of his belly, waiting to be stoked and released.

But before anything else, they were doing it in somebody else's room and that quickly shattered the Italian's trance. He tugged Yamamoto's hair and kissed him, caressing the abused flesh with his tongue. The other sighed and ran his hands up his sides.

"We can't!" Gokudera said as they pulled away for much needed air again. "What if someone sees?" he said in between pecks given by his insatiable baseball idiot.

Yamamoto groaned in protest, "You can't deny me this now." He whispered, the need in his voice screaming volumes to the Italian. "You already kicked me out last night." _Literally_, he added to himself. "We'll be quick, ne?" a hand ran down the back of a pale thigh.

"If we get caught, I'll fucking kill you." The both knew it was an empty threat, but Yamamoto was sure he'll be in terrible pain if someone really caught them in the midst of doing it.

Sighing, Yamamoto removed himself from on top of Gokudera and dropped next to him in the small futon. Even if his brain was currently clouded by his lust and passion for the explosives enthusiast, he knew Gokudera was right.

It wouldn't be right if they did it in someone else's bed. Not only was it rude but he wouldn't hear the end of it if anyone saw Gokudera naked and writhing underneath him. The Italian would kill him right there on the spot.

Oh well, might as well transfer to their room and continue what they were doing while Gokudera's still 'hot and bothered'.

But as they sat up, they found a pair of purple eyes staring down at them in the most intriguing manner. Apparently, Chrome chose that perfect moment to slide open the door and enter the room.

Yamamoto smiled wryly, Gokudera looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole while Chrome stood there, hoping that the darkness hid her reddening cheeks. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Mukuro-sama laughing.

This was terribly awkward.

"Um…" Chrome swallowed with difficulty, "That's my futon."

Yamamoto was quick to react and stood up, grabbing Gokudera's hand to help him on his feet. "Ahaha, yeah, um, sorry for intruding. This is NOT our room, I've noticed, haha…" He dragged the listless Italian out of the room and then started a stream of apologies. "We haven't gone that far, I swear!" Yamamoto bluntly confessed, in which Gokudera face-palmed. Laughing like he just took some happy pills, the baseball nut lead his lover back to their bedroom, ignoring Gokudera's grumbled 'I told you so' and 'If you listened to me earlier' speeches.

"Um, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san?" Both turned to look over their shoulders and at the blushing girl. For the faintest, briefest of moments, Chrome hated the voice inside her head fiercely.

Gokudera was the least interested in dallying for small chit-chats and snapped, "Spit it out already!"

Startled, Chrome sputtered all in one breath, "Mukuro-sama was asking if you're interested in a threesome?" As soon as she said it, her hands covered her traitorous mouth.

And just what was expected, the day wouldn't be complete without Gokudera spouting an endless mantra of curses that would most likely end up with Yamamoto sleeping in another bed.

Happy birthday indeed.

**end**


End file.
